


It Was You, Not Her

by Moonlight_Hunter



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl plus Rick equals Dick, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstood Feelings, Rickyl, WTF did I write, What I Wanted To Have Happen, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Hunter/pseuds/Moonlight_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the kiss at the Welcoming Party, Jessie has started to grow feelings for Rick. Unfortunately, Rick doesn't feel the same way. </p><p>WARNING: Spoilers for Season 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was You, Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic I've ever had the balls to post. Lol. I'm not new to The Walking Dead/Rickyl fandom, just new to actually write for it. Please bear with me. Please excuse any mistakes. They will get fixed. Don't worry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Posting on this site confuses me...)

I don't know why I continued to stand there after I had told her all I had needed to say- the reason why we weren't to bury the bodies yet, that my family was still alive out there- I just couldn't get my feet to move. Jessie put down the towel she had been wringing in her hands and focused her eyes on mine. I won't lie, Jessie is a beautiful woman, but she's not-

"What's on your mind, Rick?" she asked softly, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm just worried, like I said..."

Jessie took a few steps closer to me, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "There's something else." She stopped right in front of me and without hesitation gently brought her lips to mine. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, but not what I wanted. I closed my eyes, placed my hands on her shoulders and gently broke the kiss.

"Rick...?"

I brought my fingertips to my lips while letting my other hand rest on my hip. I shook my head and finally opened my eyes. Her expression didn't really surprise me. I have seen that look quite a bit; she was trying not to show she was offended and hurt.

"I...I thought that was what you wanted."

"No...no, it's not," I mumbled, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way. I'm sorry for letting you think that. I'm sorry."

Jessie let out a huff of air and chuckled. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Who?"

"The one with the crossbow. Daryl, right?" My voice caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. "I could hear the way your voice wavered when you said his name." Our eyes met. Neither of us blinked. "I'm not upset, Rick. Just...surprised, is all."

There were a million thoughts going through my head all at once. _Was it that obvious? Did I make it too obvious? How long has she known? Does anyone else know? If so, how long have they known? Shit! Does Daryl know? They didn't tell him, did they? Should I tell him? Hell, will I ever get the chance to? I'm just afraid...he'll leave us... leave me... He'll hate me..._

"I-I should go," I stammered. "Again, I'm sorry, Jessie." I turned to leave but froze when she placed her hand on my back. She could probably feel my heart racing a million miles per second.

"Rick? Just...answer me one thing, please?" she asked softly. I just gave a slight nod of my head, not even turning to face her. I couldn't. I couldn't let her see the tears threatening to fall. I heard her breathe deeply before asking, "What does he have that I don't?"

My body tensed up. I'm fairly certain she felt it, for she removed her hand and took a step back. I didn't even bother wiping the tears streaming from my eyes as I left her house, my reply still hanging heavily in the air.

"My heart."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did change who initiated the kiss. First chapter is rather short. This will probably be 3 chapters long. Two if I decide against adding smut for chapter 3. Story title may not make much sense yet, but hopefully chapter 2 will better explain everything.
> 
> Rating may change depending on what I decide to do.


End file.
